


Played by Yoo

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [36]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Open requests, Playing Hard to Get, changki rise, changki rise 2k17, fulfilled request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When Kihyun realizes a certain dongsaeng has the hots for him, he can’t help but tease him about it however he can think of.





	Played by Yoo

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Changki + school AU/ mutual crushes but Kihyun plays hard to get
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

“Be careful, hyung,” Jooheon warns jokingly, beaming from ear to ear at how Kihyun wipes at Changkyun’s mouth. The youngest of them all eats so messily sometimes that their hyung just can’t help but wipe up his mess. Kihyun hums at Jooheon questioningly, though he isn’t paying much attention as he’s doing something so much more important at the moment. “You’re gonna make Kkungie fall for you if you keep doting on him like that~”

“Hyung!” Changkyun protests, his chubby cheeks puffing up in an indignant pout. Kihyun hisses out a laugh, shaking his head at the two. He finally sets his napkin down with a contented smile, satisfied with his own work, and goes back to his own mediocre lunch.

This doesn’t keep him, though, from noticing the meaningful look passing between the two boys. But, he says nothing about it, as it’s been happening for a while now.

 

Kihyun will admit, he absolutely _adores_ the maknae. The boy is all kinds of cute, and he’s just susceptible enough to follow Kihyun around like a lost pup without being annoying. He also doesn’t hold back any complaints, whether they be playful whines or something a bit more serious. Kihyun’s always liked that about him…

In fact, Kihyun’s always liked _him_. And, to make matters even better, he _knows_ Changkyun likes him back, as Jooheon had inadvertently spilled all the maknae’s secrets at one of Minhyuk’s parties only last week. Of course, Changkyun has no idea about this as Jooheon had been all kinds of drunk and barely remembers himself, but Kihyun knows.

And he’s used it to his advantage.

 

“Hyung?”

Kihyun glances over, having not realized how lost in his own thoughts he had become. Changkyun’s staring at him with an anxious pout, and it’s all the older has in him to keep from pulling teasingly at his cheeks.

“Sorry, Kyunnie,” Kihyun chuckles, “what was that? I got distracted.”

“I, um,” Changkyun mutters, kneading his bottom lip between his teeth. “I was wondering if you wanted to come over this weekend? We could catch up on some dramas, or something.” Kihyun hums, tilting his head to the side as if in thought.

“I don’t know, Changkyunnie…” he sighs, picking up a piece of rice with his disposable chopsticks casually and inspecting it. “We’ll see. I was gonna see some people about a thing, but if it doesn’t pan out, then maybe.”

“Wh-What people?” Changkyun can’t help but ask, finding the sudden distance in his hyung’s voice worrisome. “Is it Minhyuk-hyung? Hoseok-hyung?” Kihyun chuckles low in his throat, shrugging a shoulder as he presses the grain in between his lips and pulls the chopsticks out slowly.

“You’ll see~”

Kihyun catches Jooheon’s suspicious gaze on him, but luckily the younger doesn’t say anything for now. He only lets the older continue torturing the poor maknae, turning to watch Changkyun squirm uncomfortably in his seat.

 

“How long are you going to keep messing with Kyunnie like this, hyung?” Jooheon asks curiously. He leans against the row of lockers, watching as Kihyun trades his biology book for his choir binder. Kihyun shrugs, humming vaguely as he closes his locker. He shoulders his messenger bag and gently closes his locker, shrugging at his dongsaeng.

“I don’t know, how long is it gonna take him to _actually_ fess up to his feelings?” he can’t help but fire back. Jooheon sighs loudly, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

“You know you could just ask him out yourself…”

“There’s nothing wrong with making him work a little for it,” the older defends. “Now stop questioning your hyung and go to class. Minhyuk-ah would kill me if I make you late to geometry again.” Jooheon grumbles low under his breath, huffing as he trudges off down the hall. Kihyun merely chuckles as he goes, a dark light flickering in his eyes as his true plans for the weekend come to the forefront of his mind.

 

Changkyun puffs out a breath of uncertainty, nervously glancing at his phone. It’s the weekend now, and Kihyun still hasn’t gotten back to him about whether or not he could come over. Changkyun anxiously paces his bedroom, wondering if the older was on a date. He’d been unusually vague and evasive when asked about his weekend plans, even when the younger had asked for clarification later on, and the boy can’t help but fear he’s waited too long and missed his chance with the older.

He’s just about to say screw it and text Kihyun himself, but his phone suddenly dings, announcing a new message. He scrambles to grab the device, and can’t help but yelp out in joy at seeing it’s from the hyung in question.

_I ended up being free, after all~ Come to my place when you can…_

Changkyun gulps loudly, his Adam’s apple bobbing against the ball of nerves he’s just forced down his throat. Something about this message seems… different. The tilde, the ellipsis… It just screams _something_ , and the maknae begins to hope against the odds that it means just what he wants.

Needless to say, he hurries to change into something a bit more fetching than just basketball shorts and a ratty old t-shirt, and runs breathlessly from his house to get to the older’s home as fast as his short legs could carry him.

 

He arrives about ten minutes later to the house in question, heaving in gulps of air to satiate his burning lungs. He has to hold back before knocking on the front door to try and catch his breath. Finally, he knocks once on the wooden barrier, and the door flies open, as if having expected the knock.

Kihyun’s smile steals Changkyun’s breath away, and he quite honestly chokes a little despite himself. Kihyun barks out a familiar laugh, setting the younger’s face ablaze, and reaches out to pull him into the abode.

The older leads him to the living room, where a lunch buffet is set out. Changkyun gapes awkwardly after removing his shoes, shuffling on his feet in uncertainty. Kihyun smiles fondly at the typical actions, and takes the younger by the arm to lead him to the couch.

“I was going to make you squirm a bit more, to be honest,” Kihyun chuckles as they sit down together. Changkyun visibly closes in on himself at this, unable to keep from pouting at the older’s words. “But, I decided we’d be wasting too much time that way, and that I should just put an end to the games.”

Changkyun stutters out a reply, but even he’s not even sure what’s coming out. He’s always loved how Kihyun just says whatever he wants without shame… but damn, this is a whole new level. Kihyun merely smiles, though, as if understanding what the younger is trying to say. He sits back on the couch, taking Changkyun’s hand in his own and turning on the television.

“You said you wanted to watch some dramas?” he prompts, raising a teasing brow. Changkyun presses his lips together, his eyes falling to their interlaced fingers. He tries to decipher what this means, wholly overthinking it. Kihyun chuckles under his breath, and pulls Changkyun close to himself. The younger ends up being flush against his chest, and he feels Kihyun lean down towards his ear. The proximity makes his heart pound madly, and it’s all he can do to keep from passing out.

“You’re so cute, Kyunnie~” Kihyun compliments lowly, just loud enough for Changkyun to barely hear over the roaring of his own blood. “It makes me almost sad I played with you for a week… But, we can make up for the lost time now, right~?” Changkyun finds himself nodding before he’s even fully processed the older’s words, and Kihyun only laughs again as he straightens up his posture a little.

Changkyun sheepishly makes himself more comfortable as he cuddles into his hyung’s side, making a mental note to complain about Kihyun’s making him ‘squirm’ before all this. But, for now, he’ll just try to regain control of what semblance of sense he can ever hope to have again.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Changki + school AU/ mutual crushes but Kihyun plays hard to get
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
